dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Santiaguki
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 15:20 25 feb 2010 Ola Veo que eres nuevo en esta pagina y te dire una pregunta, de que equipo de futbol eres???Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 17:29 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿De qué vas diciendome eso? 1- Ya lo hemos solucionado. 2- Normalmente en las discusiones se firma, cosa que tu no has hecho. [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 18:26 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Elite Angel 51 Ya lo hemos solucionado, Santi, los dos seremos administradores a principio del mes que viene. Y sobre lo del juego, ¡genial! Y deja a Ángel, ¿vale? Todo está solucionado. Y firma en las discusiones. Polo 18:51 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Por favor No se tolera este tipo de reindivicaciones en las páginas de Discusión I Love Shinies - Shiny City 20:36 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Dame tu código y dime cuando puedes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuantas?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 14:11 27 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya soy administrador!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin Ángel y yo somos administradores. ¡XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Polo 19:50 28 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Despajico conmigo Me ha gustado mucho, algunas de las figuras también las tiene tu padre en su habitación, ¿verdad? Polo 13:49 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Suerte ¡Suerte con el campeonato! ¡Ve a por ellos! Polo 14:12 2 mar 2010 (UTC) A ti que te gustan las pokenovelas y el tío la vara Mira mi nueva pokenovela ¡Marowak y su garrote!. Estoy seguro de que te gustará. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 18:05 30 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Dialganovela Sólo tienes que poner en el buscador interno el nombre que le quieras poner. Para poner las imágenes de tu dialganovela debes ponerlas así: Archivo:Psyduck.png en lugar de así:thumb Para hacer eso sólo tienes que darle a "tamaño completo" en lugar de a "miniatura" en el menú que te sale cuando vas a insertar la imagen. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 13:44 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Por cierto: Has recibido nuevos mensajes (Ver diferencias). Combate ¿Tenes WiFi?¿Podes luchar?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'EA']] GOOOOOOOOL!!!! Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 21:33 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno Creo que la de arceus es la mejor opción, aunque la de la lustraesfera no estaría mal. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 18:18 15 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:¡Socorro! No lo entiendo, he revertido la edición y dice que "la base de datos está bloqueada". Contacta con un usuario que domine perfectamente la edición como él... --[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 14:56 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Solucionado No sé que te ha pasado, pero ya lo he solucionado. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 13:36 27 abr 2010 (UTC) RE Dale hacia atrás hasta que te salga donde estabas editando y copia todo lo nuevo que hayas hecho. Entonces le das a grabar la página, y te dirá lo del conflicto de edición. Le das a grabar la página y entonces le vuelves a dar a editar. Cuando estés editando de nuevo, copias todo eso que hayas escrito y ya está. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:07 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya que te gusta "Marowak y su garrote" Mira el sitio web oficial: http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/ El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:34 28 abr 2010 (UTC) OK Si quieres, echamos un combate por la medalla, pero lo de el Arceus, ya lo conseguí. 11:42 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Mañana a las 17:00 puedes?? 12:20 21 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Si es asi, sera 6 vs 6, individual, y me tendras que dar tu codigo. Codigo El mio esta en mi pagina, el de platino. ¡DAME EL TUYO¡ 12:37 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Recibido Ya lo recibí, ademas sin legendarios¡¡ 14:46 22 ago 2010 (UTC) RE La verdad es que no sé... Tengo que pensarlo. El Polo ¿Participas?' 15:14 1 sep 2010 (UTC)' Hola hola santi soy uno de tus rivales de la liga pkmn queria saber cuando hacemos la batalla.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 19:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Proyecto Estrategia xD, que no hace falta pedir permiso. Yo te apunto al proyecto y tú solo tienes que editar algunos artículos de Pokémon y pones una estrategia. Por ejemplo, como con en el de Machamp. Imagínate que un usuario tiene una estrategia de Thyplosion, pues va a el artículo Thyplosion, lo edia y pone una estrategia y ya está. También, puedes ir mirando esto:PKMN:Solicitudes_de_estrategias y contestando a la gente que pide alguna estrategia.Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 14:28 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Duelo tu miter cimps(tu infernape) tiene que luchar contra mi Eduardo (mi infernape)Eduard345 18:45 6 oct 2010 (UTC)thumb|188px Torneo Liga PKMN Buenos días,espero que se encuentre bien,me gustaría comunicarle,que necesitamos que realize sus combates de este torneo lo más pronto posible,o si no se tomarán medidas,gracias por su tiempo Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 19:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Duelo ''Cuando vallas a la casa de polo''Eduard345 15:49 8 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Podria ser este viernes sabado o/u domingo? -- 10:50 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :pos... yo vivo en venezuela como 6:30 horas de diferencia... a mi me da igual si es doble single o triple (?) :P -- 16:38 15 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Bueno podria ser mañana miercoles o el viernes... -- 20:35 19 oct 2010 (UTC) I need your help Necesito que edites en PKMN TODO LO QUE PUEDAS!,ahiq eu volver con la actividad de antes,ya que no tenemos a CX ni Alecran necesitamos todo lo posible en edicion,por afvro,si puedes(no obligatorio)manda este mensaje a otra personas de PKMN Atte: --[[User:MASTER POKEMON|Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'''Entediste?]][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] «C.C.P» Pide y Encuentra 23:42 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Torneo liga PKMN El torneo liga PKMN se complace al anunciar que por fin la segunda ronda está lista. Para ver tu rival entra a la página del torneo. Por favor, haz tu combate lo más rápido posible, Gracias. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, Ok Puedo pelear contigo este fin de semana, pero, por diferencia de tiempo, es demasiado dificil que podamos pelear, mejor es que tengas mi MSN y esperar a que me conecte este fin de semana: terifran@hotmail.com saludos--We dit it!!! We found the amulet!! 17:30 9 dic 2010 (UTC) xD olvidalo, ya tengo el tuyo zizizi saludos--We dit it!!! We found the amulet!! 19:52 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Claro, tienes el permiso... Esto no es una condición, pero... Me da curiosidad, ¿de qué se tratará? o... ¿acaso es un secret? Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 01:50 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Torneo Hola Santi. Me pregunto si te parecería bueno que pongas en la lista de participantes, en lugar de firmas, plantillas usuario. Mira, sólo se pone este codigo: Iría así, si va con mi user . Te digo esto porque hace la lista más homogenea. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 14:57 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues sí, eso iba a hacer ayer; pero estaba un poco incompleta. Hecho. Por cierto, una de las normas es poner tu novela con signos de admiración, y ya te he ayudado. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 14:36 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Vañe cunado quieras combatimos.Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 13:37 15 ene 2011 (UTC) :Cuando te va bien combatir?Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 19:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Combates Si quieres combatimos el dia 17 de enero a las cinco JX10JX10 09:39 16 ene 2011 (UTC) JX10 Mi msn es :carmoneitor10.000@hotmail.com Otro dia Lo siento oy alas 5 no pude conectarme ala Wi-Fi porque estaba en casa de mi abuela y no tenia Wi-Fi y acabo de llegar.Si quieres luchamos este sabado a las 8:45.20:50(UTC)JX10 ... Bueno mañana a las 16:00 así que polo te lo contó.... Bueno perdería igualmente, sé que perderé contra ti, pero bueno, mi coprreo:Oriol_11@hotmail.es.Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 14:18 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Archiva ésto [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:25 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Puedes, pero primero debes terminar el latinoamerica. Con respecto a lo de la liga: he creado un blog, para tratarlo en la comunidad. Gracias por tomarlo en cuenta. Saludos. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 01:32 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Liga PKMN En la liga PKMN te ha tocado combatir contra Polo. Acordad la hora para el combate e intercambiad los códigos de amigo.--''Un saludo'' - Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 10:56 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: No me importa el por qué, solo me importa saber si antes de comenzara el torneo sabías que te tenías que retirar. Si es por vacaciones no te preocupes, se da tiempo para dejar el torneo.--''Un saludo'' - Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 12:58 17 jul 2011 (UTC)